Diamondback (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Willis Stryker '''is a feared crime lord in Harlem, going under the alias '''Diamondback. He is the main antagonist of the first season of the 2016 Netflix hit series, Marvel's Luke Cage. He is portrayed by Erik LaRay Harvey. History Foreshadowed He is the one who provides the lesser crime lord Cottonmouth with high-tech weapons. When the deal in which Cottonmouth tries to sell them, is attacked and the money is stolen, Diamondback sends his assistant Shades to help Cottonmouth solve his problems and to get his money back. When Shades arrives at Cottonmouth's nightclub Cottonmouth is concerned, believing that Diamondback wants to take over his operation. Shades, however, assures him that this is no takeover and that Diamondback is offering him help in good faith. Later, after Cottonmouth's crime empire has suffered more damage by Luke Cage, Shades informs him video footage of a special ammunition, called "The Judas", which is incredibly strong, even against bullet proof vests. Shades also informs him that Diamondback has this kind of ammunition for sale. Cottonmouth is interested, but the price is much to high for Cottonmouth to afford at that point. Cottonmouth tells Shades that Diamondback can front him on the payment, but Shades replies that Cottonmouth made too many mistakes to receive credit from Diamondback. Cottonmouth grabs his phone to call Diamondback to ask Diamondback to deal with Cage instead but Shades tells him that if Diamondback does Cottonmouth this favor, he will take Harlem from him in return. Coming after Cage While Cage is walking through Harlem with Claire Temple, he is watched by Diamondback who is sitting inside an armored car. From there, he shoots Cage into the stomach with one of his destructive bullets, which is revealed to be strong enough to pierce Cage's skin. Cage falls to the ground and an ambulance is called. Inside his armored vehicle, Diamondback follows the ambulance and causes it to crash. Cage and Claire escape and take cover behind a car. Diamondback then walks onto the intersection, loudly calling Cage out to face him. He also adresses Cage by his true name. When he is alerted by the sound of police sirens, he gets back into his car and escapes, but not before screaming that he will hunt Cage and that he will enjoy the chase. The injured Luke escapes to a empty hospital, but Diamondback catches up to him. Through a window, he aims at Cage's head but Claire pulls Cage down in time. The Judas hits the wall instead, burning right through it and eventually exploding, giving Luke, Claire and Detective Misty Knight a clear view of what they are facing. While Misty heads outside to search for Diamondback, Diamondback grabs through the window, grabbing Claire who is standing right next to it. However, Claire grabs a scalpel and drives it into Diamondback's arm. Luke comes to her aid, grabs the arm and pulls Diamondback through the window into the clinic. During the struggle, Luke recognizes Diamondback's face. He is surprised and Diamondback uses this distraction to go for his sniper rifle. When he attempts to shoot with it, he realizes that the magazine is empty, so he decides to flee instead. While attempting to head outside, he is confronted by Misty whom he swiftly disarms. With Misty's gun, Diamondback shoots into Luke's already open bullet wound from earlier. He then leaves the clinic with Misty as a hostage. Outside the clinic, Diamondback claims that Carl's taste in woman has not changed. Misty is confused, not knowing whom Diamondback means. Diamondback reveals to her that Luke's name is Carl He then aims his gun at her head but is annoyed when she does not beg for mercy. Diamondback decides to spare her, claiming that she is slowing him down and that he, as Luke likes her, will hurt her later. He knocks Misty unconscious and flees into the night. He escapes into a nearby cinema, leaving a trail of blood so that Luke can follow him. Luke pursues him into the cinema, calling him out by using his true name, Stryker. Still searching for him, Luke claims that the two can work out their differences. Diamondback reveals that he has not come for peace, but for avenge. While Luke searches for him, Diamondback reloads his rifle with another Judas bullet. Eventually, Luke stubles into one of the rooms, where Cottonmouth is waiting for him on the balcony. He aims his rifle at Luke, thereby revealing his positon. When Luke talks to him, adressing him as Willis, Stryker replies that he prefers the name Diamondback. Cage apologizes for not being a better friend to Diamondback. Diamondback responds by claiming that the people of Harlem do not yet know that they are worshipping a false idol. He tells Luke that he has come to bring pain. He reveals that he is responsible for the crimes Luke went to jail for and thus ruined Luke's life. Diamonback then angrily rants about how he sent Luke to hell, only for him to come back with superpowers. Luke uses Diamondback's anger, which distracts him, and jumps forward, underneath the balcony. He rams one of the pillars holding up the balcony, causing it to crumble and send Diamondback falling over the edge. The two then start fighting each other but Diamondback is unable to harm Luke due to his steel-like skin. Only by hitting Luke where the Judas bullet struck is Diamondback able to hold his ground. However, Luke grabs Diamondback and throws him through the doors into the foyer. Leaving the show room to follow him, Luke sees that Diamondback has vanished. While Luke stumbles home, he is pursued and encountered by Diamondback on the open street. Diamondback reveals that his rifle is loaded with the Judas. He asks Luke whether he has any last words. Luke tells Diamondback that he does not need to kill him and claims that he loved Willis like a brother. Diamondback replies "Nigger, I am your brother!" and shoots Luke in the chest. Luke stumbles backwards, into the open back of a garbage truck who drives off. Gallery DiamondbackApproaches.png|Diamondback approaches the wounded Cage DiamondbackAims.png|Diamondback attempts to shoot Cage DiamondbackHostage.png|Diamondback with Misty as hostage DiamondbackCinema.png|Diamondback waits for Luke in the cinema DiamondbackDefeated.png|Diamondback is defeated by Luke DiamondbackPursues.png|Diamondback pursues Luke Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Hunters Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Related to Hero Category:Sadists Category:Business Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Blackmailers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Greedy Villains